Description: (Applicant's Description) The primary purpose of the Molecular Biology Core Facility (MBC) is to provide accurate DNA sequence data rapidly and cost-effectively for researchers at H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center. The MBC combines expensive technologies and access to state-of-the-art DNA sequencing resources to investigators for their research. The Facility generates high quality DNA sequences with consistently long read lengths (600-800 nucleotides). In addition, the facility provides standard vector primers, information on sample preparation and sequence data interpretation, and assistance with large-project sequencing. Information regarding Internet sites and freeware programs to assist investigators with sequence analysis is available with all sequencing or upon request at no charge. Use has increased dramatically over the past three years. Capacity of the facility has tripled with the purchase of a new ABI PRISM DNA Sequencer 377 system and with the addition of a research associate with several years of experience in molecular biology. The rapid acquisition of sequence information is critical to the progress in many areas of cancer research and over 90 percent of the Facility?s use is by Cancer Center members. From a total annual operating cost of $131,597, we are requesting $40,421 from the CCSG allocation, an amount that represents approximately 31 percent of the total operating budget.